


「Durmann」天地安魂曲

by poorbuggy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 2017.04.22Monchengladbach vs Borussia Dortmund
Relationships: Erik Durm/Jonas Hofmann
Kudos: 1





	「Durmann」天地安魂曲

杜尔姆摸摸鼻子，左边脸颊的酒窝愉快地浮现出来：呀，不再假装不认识我了吗？

他说话的对象几分钟前从自己的球队出列，被动承受了他半个拥抱，跟他们随便聊了几句，被若干前队友摸了耳朵，这会儿正眼也不看他，面朝着通道墙壁，快速往前移动，嘴里说：去你的，我不想再被那么多小孩子盯着看了。

他们各自拉着球童的手，踏入溢满欢呼的草地。

-

赛后多特蒙德的37号始终站在他身边，二五八万叼着一个黄水壶，像五年来的每一天一样黏人。霍夫曼被几个人拥抱过，如今已经谜之德高望重的28岁队魂罗老师慈祥地拍拍他的脑袋，布尔基路过这边，傻大个儿隔着手套高兴地揉他的脸，险些把他提起来了。

霍夫曼最后才拥抱他旁边的人，被熟悉的气味包裹起来，他深吸一口气，很快退开了。我在通道那边等你。他说。他跟着斯廷德尔去自己队伍里感谢球迷，摄像机大多跟着在普鲁士德比中获胜的那方，他想反正没人拍，就肆无忌惮地去看，杜尔姆在最右边，被皮什切克拉着手呼啦啦往前冲，心不在焉，眼神也正往这边飘。赫尔曼说，哎，别看了，可长点心，球迷该嘘你了。霍夫曼凄凄惨惨地笑：我又不是小胡。

赫尔曼说，这倒提醒我了，小胡不行，我们回去教他做人。

我一会儿不回去了。

怎么说？

约了跟情哥哥回多蒙。

为什么不是他呆在这儿？

反正我明天轮休嘛。

可以，7号队友眨眨眼说，拽我衣服的事儿算了，你问问情哥哥干什么对Andre那么凶。

-

霍夫曼擦着头发从浴室出来，冲床上问：你干什么对哈恩那么凶啊？

情哥哥装模作样戴个眼镜，在看一本运动医学（书拿倒了），回答道：他用脚后跟接了你的传球。

嗳，朋友，别看这大部头了。霍夫曼碰碰他的胳膊，指着一个方向说，看到那边书架上没有，球员职业精神手册，就那本，你闲得没事多看看，尤其第18章，讲了一些知识，譬如当场上有你的男朋友，别他妈的总注意他跟谁互动。

你赛前击掌跟马口抱抱，没有抱我。

是，我跟他关系好，跟你血海深仇，你知不知道什么是避嫌啊，傻逼，气死我了。

杜尔姆本来就长得十分泫然欲泣，此刻更加委屈，他甚至想起了半年前的旧账，为门兴拉皮条的罗老师在霍夫曼ins底下留言说霍菲不要生气，么么（附送一百个亲亲emoji）。他越想越不高兴，觉得霍菲怎么能冲其他人生气，这是不可原谅的，是一种背叛，他气得两个眉毛撇成直角。

但是对方输了比赛，他不能表现得不够善解人意，只捡话题问道：你看我们最近比赛了吗，霍教练有什么指导？

指导啊。霍夫曼顿了一下，好悬把“图赫尔不行”咽回肚子里，他们之间原本是不用避嫌的，可他转转眼珠，突然笑起来，像所有采访里一样八面玲珑滴水不漏：我觉得不要总是把你放在不熟悉的位置就行了，翼卫还要磨合，你提提速度，不然容易被爆，别的我不清楚，你知道的嘛。他凑近了，眯起浅色的眼睛，除了你我看不到别人。

杜尔姆弯眼睛笑了，其实不太吃这套，这人一向跟他在一起的时候毫不social，24小时有12小时在生气，另外12小时在睡觉，怎么暴躁怎么来。他心想不只是多特要抢欧冠门票，门兴要抢欧联门票，啊，原来Hoffi也会有不方便说的话啊。

霍夫曼看他发呆，踹了一脚过来：我说，你们赢了，按约定你可以跟我提个要求，想干什么？

想看你，杜尔姆说，用脸吃巧克力。

他肚子上挨了一肘子。霍夫曼像过往的每一天那样怒目圆睁：你这个梗玩不逆吗？狗狗眼的朋友拽他的衣角：我喜欢看嘛。他声音软得出奇，好像永远停在14岁初期变声，让人一听就想往死里欺负。更不得了的是他在家不抹发胶，金棕色刘海软软趴在脑门上（比染成白毛的那个散粉刷造型好看几百倍了），绿眼睛恳切地看过来，嘴还是一如既往，像打过适量玻尿酸，让人想亲的形状。

门兴23号终于举手投降，叹气：知道了，用脸吃巧克力是吧。

Ja，对方摸摸鼻子，期待地回答。

他生无可恋地仰起脸，把一块巧克力放到自己脑门上。巧克力重力下行，被睫毛中途挡住，晃了半天才从鼻梁拐弯落下。他专心致志垂下眼睛张着嘴，观察巧克力飞行轨迹——它半空中被狗叼了去。

狗忍了半个晚上，忍无可忍亲了上来。

他仰着头回应，像在通道里拥抱需要踮脚一样费劲，手像一尾鱼，从对方脸侧落到隔着衣服八块腹肌，徘徊到人鱼线，再继续往下滑，突然被抓住了手腕。

啊？？

杜尔姆说：我们马上要踢拜仁。

霍夫曼从鼻子里哼一声：我们马上也要踢法兰克福，搞得好像我是来扰乱军心的了。

他说了这么一句，手上没动作了，脑袋搁在人家肩膀上，熟悉的手搭在背上，像哄小孩入睡那样轻轻拍。分开之后他更喜欢起拥抱来，这种曾经在场上可以做很多次的事情，陡然显得珍贵百倍。

卧室的灯是一个BVB形状，太亮了。杜尔姆仰着脸看，想起四年前夏天他夹着霍夫曼的脖子，弹他耳朵，黑色脑袋在阳光下带着一个光圈。这是瑞士合训的时候，球场内的洒水喷头折射一百道彩虹，他无比希望时间停驻。二十岁的年轻脑瓜里同时一清二楚：一个向前跑的运动员不该有这种想法。

过了半晌，他出声：但是比赛还有三四天。

霍夫曼哧笑一声。

他环在腰上的手终于挪回来，一把掀开上衣，像巧克力最终落到该在的位置。

-

这天晚上霍夫曼梦见自己不知道怎么的不踢球了，重新回到了威斯特法伦，作为教练组一个年轻普通的见习成员，教练是克洛普，杜尔姆还在场上，那是他见习的第一天，梦里的赛制有些不一样，教练组普通成员也是比赛的一环，要去场上送水，地上很多排悬空钢管，助手过去送水必须经过这个，一阵翻滚匍匐和攀爬，膝盖剧痛，但他还是坚持下来，赛后忍着疼和大家击掌拥抱。杜尔姆在后面看他，看到他穿着黄黑，笑得如释重负，又像是不敢相信，然后他跑过来了，小心翼翼从背后抱过来，脸埋进肩背，深吸气。霍夫曼笑着伸手到后面胡乱拍拍，他觉得膝盖也不疼了，能一口气上五楼。杜尔姆随后被其他人拉走去庆祝，仍然笑得像个智障。洗完澡之后他们在扫帚间里接吻，我颠沛流离的20岁啊，梦的最后他呜咽着说，我爱你，我爱你，我会爱你直到人类和外星开战、冰川全部消融、地球化为焦土那一天。

他起床的时候公寓的主人还在睡，梦里激烈的情绪撞击在胸膛里。霍夫曼意识到自己是热醒的，空调自动关了，旁边的朋友睡得小脸红扑扑。他去到盥洗室，拿自己的杯子刷了牙（是BVB的周边马克杯，他犹豫是否该换掉），然后越过自己的须后水，拿了稍微胖点的那瓶。窗外有小鸟唱歌。

他回到房间去，在床边坐了半晌，微微低头，终于把悬而不落的心脏安放在他的嘴唇。

再见，下次见。他露出一个悲伤的微笑，轻声地说。

Fin.

2017.04


End file.
